A Wilted Sakura
by Forced Simile
Summary: What if...during the roof top fight between Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi hadn't arrived in time to save Sakura? [Character Death, No Bashing]


What if…on the roof top fight between Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi hadn't arrived in time? Short drabble…and for the record, **I like Sakura**. A lot. So I will not appreciate bashing in reviews because I don't feel any animosity toward her and she's one of my favorite characters.

This is a **what if** story and until I say otherwise this is a **one shot.** So please don't badger me for more, I have an AU in the works and that's what I really want to spend my time on.

* * *

**A Wilted Sakura

* * *

**

The only thing they saw were each other. Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry had crossed the line and turned into something burning and ugly. A rivalry was noble and made them better, this hatred brought them to new lows, using techniques that were intended to protect, to harm their so called teammate. However, as she ran blindly into the fray, it became unclear as to which teammate they would hurt most. Both boys realized far too late that neither could stop their attack as Sakura ran between them.

Blood spattered across their faces and hands. Naruto's Rasengan had hit Sakura square in her stomach, Sasuke's Chidori had made its mark on her right shoulder. Her eyes were wide and green as her body registered the pain and she fell the ground in a bloody heap.

"Sakura!" they cried. No…it wasn't supposed to be like this…she wasn't the one they were trying to kill. Naruto took Sakura's right hand and Sasuke hesitantly took her left as she tried to hold on to her last few moments of life, however painful they might have been.

"So…sorry…" she whispered, "I'm…always…in the way…"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, his eyes brimming with tears. Sasuke wanted to look away, but the feel of her gentle grip on his hand seemed to keep him chained there. That calm look in her eyes kept his own locked. He hadn't physically been there when his family died. Now here was death staring him in the face, and her hair was pink. Sakura stared blankly at the sky.

"I wish…things were the way we used to be…when we all were friends…" she said softly. With her eyes to the sky, she sighed and her body grew limp. Sasuke suddenly felt cold.

"She's dead…" the dark haired boy said blankly. Naruto took Sakura's limp form in his arms.

"No…she can't be…" he said. Sakura's glassy eyes didn't blink, or close. He closed his eyes painfully and carefully slid her eyelids shut.

"I will avenge her death…" Sasuke said.

"How? By killing her murderer?" Naruto cried. The dark haired boy's eyes flashed red.

"Yes! I'll kill you! Her blood is all over your hands and face! Just look!" Sasuke cried.

"Look at your own," a deep voice said. They both turned to see Kakashi. Sasuke glared at him before gazing down at his hands. They were coated in her blood, and some had even spattered across his forearms.

"Do you honestly think that killing me would properly avenge her death?" Naruto asked, "Do you honestly think that she placed her life in danger so that we could continue hating each other? God, you're so stupid, I don't know what she saw in you!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, "I don't need to hear this!"

"On the contrary, I think you do," Kakashi said as he picked up Sakura's body, "You both need to remember who your friends are, and who your real enemy is."

"Kakashi-sensei…I want to carry her…" Naruto said. Kakashi's eye softened and he carefully placed Sakura in the shorter boy's arms. As the two were about to leave, Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll…help you," Sasuke said.

Together they brought her inside. Together they carried her pall to the cemetery, together they buried her. Together, Naruto and Sasuke bore the weight of her death on their heads.

* * *

No, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi **will not** jump around and dance on her grave.

Please be courteous, leave a review. Constructive critisism is accepted and welcomed. Flames and bashing with bad grammar and no justifiable arguments will be ignored. Destroy Sakura's character on your own time, and in your own forum, please.


End file.
